The mission of the Developmental Research Program is to reinforce scientific and technological foundations for the DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer SPORE and to maintain the balance and diversity of its projects. To achieve this mission it is necessary to ensure that there is a continual renewal of high quality scientific proposals to complement and enhance the overall quality of the DF/HCC Ovarian Cancer SPORE. In turn this will require an orderly process of recruitment, evaluation, re-evaluation, and program management involving the following specific components: 1) Identify researchers likely to contribute novel research ideas 2) Develop plans for reaching those researchers and soliciting applications 3) Perform a timely and fair evaluation of projects 4) Monitor progress on projects and make recommendations 5) Evaluate the program and manage resources